


心流Flow

by rastar



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rastar/pseuds/rastar
Summary: 極短篇，隊長自白





	心流Flow

心流Flow  
Steve並不常進入心流狀態，有時候是在騎車的時候，在空無一人的洲際道路上瘋狂飆車，夕陽在前方地平線上，整個天空都是艷紅色的，公路旁的風景飛快閃過模糊成一片，他好像騎著騎著進入了另一個空間，在那裡一切都變得緩慢起來，他可以看到太陽落下及星月升起的軌跡，恍然間迎面撞上那壯麗的銀河，他會停下車，仰望著無窮無盡的宇宙。

另一個時間是他繪畫的時候，有時只是隨興撇撇，但也有那麼少數時候他可以對著同樣的事物畫上許久而不感到絲毫厭倦，那便是畫著Tony素描的時候。

自從得到進出Tony實驗室的特許後，Steve就把Tony實驗室的沙發當成他的窩，有時候他就拿著畫板坐在沙發上看著Tony，而進入自己世界的Tony是不會察覺的，Steve會看著他在電子屏上專注地寫寫畫畫，而Steve則是努力想要捕捉Tony眼中那種渾然忘我的眼神。

Tony的工作室通常都放著吵死人的搖滾樂，但是在此時此刻Steve聽不到任何外界的聲音，Steve恨不得自己的速度再快一些，好把Tony的一舉一動，他因一個新進展而留露出的驚訝的神情，他因一個小錯誤而產生皺眉都一一畫下，就算處於高效運轉，時間依然永遠都不夠用，當他回過神的時候就已經深夜了，他不得不拖著Tony回去睡覺，看著Tony從原本的掙扎到乖乖在他懷裡安睡的樣子，無時無刻他都在發現新的Tony，他捨不得錯過任何一瞬間。

The End


End file.
